My Smallest Finger is Bigger than You
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Boats, Brains & Brawn The two tribes would run out and push their tribal boats into the water. Paddling out to retrieve puzzle crates, they would have to dive down underwater to release the boxes. Once all crates were retrieved and brought back to shore, the tribes would stack the crates into a staircase with the name of this season "Heroes vs. Villains 3" properly aligned along the sides. Then, two members of each tribe would solve a puzzle giving them the combination to retrieve the correct key. The first tribe to run to the top of the tower, unlock and pull a lever, releasing the tribe flag, would win the challenge. Reward: A visit to the Nanshan Temple, followed by a feast, as well as 20 Coins for each tribe member. Winner: Heroes Immunity Challenge: Slip n' Slide A member from each tribe would slide across a slippery surface and grab a ball with a certain color and number suspended above them. They would have to toss it into a basket to score a point. First tribe to score five points would win. In the far distance is another basket that would activate a Battle Flag if a ball were to be tossed into it. Winner: Heroes Battle: Colonel vs. Lightning The two competing castaways will face off in one final round of Slip n' Slide for Immunity. The former Immunity winner will have a closer basket. Winner: Lightning Story Day 16 Harry and Mark expressed their gratitude to Lightning, having not expected such a move from her. The two men agreed to give her and Yukari another chance, setting their sights on Chun-Li. A aggravated Chun-Li asked Yukari what had happened. The vocaloid claimed it to be a measure of loyalty and trust. Chun-Li met with Godzilla and Peridot to plan their next course of action. All three of them confessed to not having any advantages, meaning they would have to work to find the least loyal member of the opposition and make them flip. On the Villains, Snape was mildly displeased with James. The Colonel explained to James that he was not mad, but wanted to know why the gamer did what he did. James claimed that it was the perfect and only opportunity to take down someone who could easily shake the game even more, and that the girls votes would be more beneficial than Pennywise and Snape. The Colonel and Wednesday visit the Marketplace, where the Colonel tells the girl that he is willing to vote with her if James is. Wednesday approves, before seeing she is ten Coins short of buying an advantage and angrily storms off. Satania went to talk to Pennywise to see where his head was. The clown jokingly thanked Satania for voting off someone aside from him, but claimed he would keep his information to himself. Day 17 The tribes convened for their next reward challenge. A couple giggles emerged at Anti-Pops and Papyrus' ousting, but nothing too major. Luke announced the challenge for the tribes, and their reward that was certainly worthwhile, to visit the famous Nanshan Temple and meet the monks there. This left everyone determined to take that win. The Heroes made fast work and started ahead of the Villains, with Mark jumping in and undoing all three crates before the Villains could even get one. Due to Pennywise's trouble getting them, James jumped in instead. He got the first two crates undone as the Heroes returned to shore and had a head-start on their staircase, which they completed quickly. James finally undid the last crate and allowed the Villains to head back to shore. Harry and Lightning took to the puzzle for the Heroes, but it proved to be difficult. The Villains made quick work with their staircase, and eventually sent the Colonel and James to solve their puzzle. The Villains seemed to be back in it, but Harry and Lightning completed their puzzle in time and won reward for the Heroes. Luke presented the Heroes with their 20 Coins, before sending them off to their boat to the Nanshan Temple. The Villains were sent to camp with nothing. The seven Heroes arrived at the Nanshan Temple, where a group of monks greeted them and welcomed them in. The Heroes walked over a small white bridge surrounded by statues, toward the inside of the temple. They gazed in awe and took in every inch of the sight. The Heroes saw the monks meditate and walked through a room of golden statues of Siddhārtha Gautama. After the tour, the monks led the seven into the garden where they sat at a table and had a feast. As they ate, the Heroes laughed and joked together. They told stories of their lives, and previous seasons, and it was clear that everyone was having a good time. Back on the Villains, they were not quite so joyful. Snape took to chopping wood to express his displeasure. The Colonel tried to make up with Sadako, explaining there were many different ways the tribe could go. Satania and Pennywise spoke for a moment, where the clown was dismissive to the demon, but Satania mentioned how voting along with her, Sadako, and Wednesday would be a great move. The Colonel told Wednesday to keep an open mind, for the tribe was moving in an unpredictable loop. James walked in on the conversation and had to agree. Day 18 The Heroes and Villains met up for their Immunity challenge, where Luke took back the necklaces from Chun-Li and Snape. Once he brought out the idol, Immunity was back up for grabs. Lightning and Satania went head-to-head to start off, with Lightning moving quickly and scoring the first point for the Heroes. Harry and Snape were next to face off, with Snape keeping ahead of Harry and scoring the first point for the Villains, making it 1-1. Next, Peridot faced Sadako. They both moved fast, and Peridot struggled to land a ball, but succeeded and brought the Heroes in the lead 2-1. Chun-Li and Wednesday were next up. Chun-Li's reflexes were fast, allowing her to score without trouble. The score was 3-1. Mark and Pennywise were next up. The muscled gamer easily sped past the clown and scored a point, bringing the score 4-1. In the next round, Yukari went against the Colonel, potentially able to end the match. They both made it to the baskets at the same time, but Yukari had trouble scoring. The Colonel, however, had a different target in mind. He tossed the ball in the further basket, activating a Battle Flag and ending the challenge. Luke decreed the Heroes the winners of the challenge, and their advantage in the Battle would be a closer basket. Lightning stepped up for the Heroes to face the Colonel. With that, the duel commenced. Lightning dashed ahead of the Colonel, but he made for good time when he caught up to her. It became a match between the warrior and the soldier as they tried to score. With the advantage and sharp-shooting skills, Lightning scored the point and won for the Heroes. Luke presented the Heroes with the idol, granting them safety from Tribal Council. The disappointed Villains, however, would be going back. Back at the Villains camp, Wednesday was happy to vote someone out, knowing one of her enemies would bite the dust. The Colonel and Pennywise concocted a plan. They decided that as long as it was one of the girls, it would not matter. The Colonel brought the news to James and Snape, which the latter two agreed that it would be safe to target Wednesday. Meanwhile, Satania plotted with Sadako. Taking a look at future threats, Satania decided that the Colonel would be ideal to target, but they would have to get Wednesday's approval. Snape assured James that he would consider whatever the gamer thought best. The men spoke to Sadako and Satania, taking in their idea of going after the Colonel. The girls all agreed to vote the Colonel together, the Colonel and Pennywise agreed to vote one of the girls, but James and Snape were on the fence between both alliances. At Tribal Council, the normally rowdy Villains tried their hardest to keep their mouths shut, until Pennywise finally spoke up on how Wednesday needed to go. Offended, the girl retorted. An argument broke out, but nobody else joined in. Sadako whispered to Wednesday to not forget the plan. On that sour note, it was time to vote. The three girls stuck together and cast their votes for the Colonel. The Colonel and Pennywise cast their votes for Wednesday, leaving James and Snape as the deciding factors. The two ultimately voted for the Colonel, sending him packing in a 5-2 vote. The Colonel happily waved goodbye as his torch was snuffed and he left the game. Pennywise merely laughed, claiming "Looks like I'm hopeless. Haha!". Satania thanked James and Snape silently. Luke mentioned the insanity that the tribe had shown, and continued to tell them that they must pull together. The Villains grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running